


Monomorphism

by kate_fire



Series: Clone Wars Dæmon ficlets [2]
Category: Clone - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_fire/pseuds/kate_fire
Summary: Sexual dimorphism: where the two sexes of the same species exhibit different characteristics beyond the differences in their sexual organs.Monomorphism: the absence of sexual dimorphism, ie two sexes of the same species look the same.The dæmons of clones never settle.
Series: Clone Wars Dæmon ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Monomorphism

**Author's Note:**

> ...whelp, I did another one.

CT-1213 took off his bucket and tossed it in the bin with the others. He used one hand to hoist himself up on the bunk above his, sliding a little into the tube to sit next to his brother. His _dashdi_ shifted into a moth before alighting on his shoulder and sliding into a snake around his neck.

His brother was curled around his own dæmon, in the shape of some sort of soft cat, running mostly uncalloused hands along its long fur. He was glad to see that they were touching again, after CT-1212 had refused to touch or even look at his _dashdi_ almost the entire lessons debrief.

“Are we going to talk about this?” CT-1213 asked.

CT-1212 shook his head.

“We need to talk about this, vod.”

His brother’s voice was a hushed, harsh whisper. “No, we don't.”

“I can’t be the only one who saw.” It was only for a second, maybe less, but 1213 had seen.

“Aberrations get culled.”

CT-1213 reached out, then pulled his hand back. “That was before. The Jedi are here now, they’re stopping that. Hell, you saw 99.”

A scoff. “Maintenance crew. A janitor.” Fingers carded through long fur over and over. “I’m a soldier.”

“You’re right,” 1213 said, finally lightly grasping his brother’s shoulder. “Just like us. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

CT-1212 jerked his head up, shrugging off the hand. In his arms his _dashdi_ stiffened, then shifted. “Nothing wrong?!” His brother held out his dæmon in front of 1213’s face.

The Mimban mudcock dangled angrily from his brother’s hands, thick spurs clenching and unclenching behind webbed feet. The crest rose aggressively. Angry, afraid.

Male.

1213’s own dæmon tightened around his neck, then relaxed. She shifted to a larger version of a snake, reaching out with her neck and wrapping herself carefully around 1212’s dæmon, rubbing her flat chin on top of the mudcock’s crest, soothing. 1213 tried to imagine thinking there was something so wrong with yourself that you shunned your dæmon, the other part of your soul.

“Look,” he said awkwardly, “is it just 1212-D or is it you too?”

1212 blinked, pulling his dæmon back. 1213’s _dashdi_ let him. “I—“ It looked like it hadn’t occurred to him. A flush crept across his cheeks, then he straightened up, angrily, facing 1213. “It’s me too.”

“Okay.” 1213 took a deep breath. “You know we can’t do anything about it—”

“I know,” his vod snapped.

“We can’t do anything about it _now_ ,” 1213 snapped back. “But we get out into the field, that’s a whole different _kyrbej_. Once we’re out there fighting, it’s not going to matter.”

1212 stared at him, barely breathing.

1213’s _dashdi_ , now a small perching bird, trilled sweetly. “No one cares about a soldier’s gender. We just have to get you out in the field,” 1213 continued, warming up to it. “I’ll talk to 1210, he’s always doing the research on,” he waved vaguely, “useful species.” 1213 could barely remember what shape his dæmon was taking half the time. “He can find some that are,” he shot a glance at the _dashdi,_ currently a fengla in 1212’s arms, gender indistinguishable, “okay for now.”

“You’re going to tell him?!”

“You have to trust your brothers,” 1213 said. “We’ve got your back, vod. Not just in battle.”

“My brothers,” huffed 1212.

“Yeah,” 1213 replied, pulling his vod in again. This time 1212 let him, resting her head against his shoulder. “But be patient, okay? We’ve never had a sister before.”


End file.
